Gutters are typically attached to an edge of a roof or fascia board and include a trough to collect and divert rain water away from the edge of the roof. In some instances, such as during the winter, the trough of the gutter may fill with ice, snow, or other debris. The weight from this debris can cause the front of the gutter to sag or pull away from the edge of the roof. This can damage the gutter or prevent the gutter from being able to collect and divert rain water away from the edge of the roof.